Blast from the Future?
by lovely42
Summary: Harry and Ginny's future kids pay them a visit. Set during DH just after Mad- Eye died. please R&R.
1. It started with a bang

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

**Bold means that it was in the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

'**Are you alright?' Hermione asked, close enough now to look into Harry's face. 'You look awful'**

'**Well,' said Harry shakily, 'I probably look better than Ollivander…'**

**When he had finished telling them what he had seen Ron looked appalled, but Hermione downright terrified.**

'**But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar- it wasn't supposed to do this any more! You mustn't let that connection open up again- Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!'**

**When he didn't replay, she gripped his arm. **

'**Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspaper and half the wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!" **

'Look Hermione it- it only happened because I had other things on my mind. I didn't mean it to happen." Harry said running his hand through his hair.

'So you haven't been getting many visions then?' Hermione asked wanting to stress how important it was that Harry kept his mind closed.

"Hermione I swear…' Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off when the trio heard a loud boom coming for the Burrow, then a scream.

Harry gave a quick nod to Ron and Hermione before the three of them were rushing to the Burrow with their wands out. What they saw when they ran into the Burrow's sitting room was not what they excepted. Instead of death eaters everyone in the room had their wands pointed to three children and Ginny?

Harry did not fully understand what was happening but one thing he was sure of was he did not like the fact that everyone had his or her wands on Ginny. Before Harry could open his mouth Ginny spoke up.

'They are just children don't hurt them.' Ginny said sounding disparate for them to not hurt the children.

After Ginny mentioned the children Harry took a second look at them. There were three of them, the oldest looked not older then 9 and the youngest looked about 6. The oldest looked just like Harry did when he was younger except he had brown eyes and his nose was slightly smaller. The second boy who looked to be about 8 was a carbon copy of Harry did from the emerald eyes down to the jet black hair sticking up on the back of his head. The last kid was a little girl who looked just like Ginny except she had Harry's emerald eyes. By the time Harry had really looked at the kids about 30 seconds had pasted, but it was enough time for Hermione and Ron to join the crowd.

For some reason Harry felt as if he had to protect them from the world, from everything bad out there, from all the wands pointed at them.

Before Harry could really think about what he was doing he had placed himself in front of the kids standing beside Ginny with his wand pointed at the Order and everyone else there.

'Harry what do you think you are doing?' Ron and Hermione shouted surprised Harry was protecting the death eaters.

Harry looked at Ginny and after a second nodded to her as if a silent conversation had just happened.

'If you want to get to these kids you will have to go through me.' Harry said standing his ground.

'And me.' Ginny added drawing her wand.

'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing these kids are death eaters.' Fred yelled.

'Look I don't know how I know this but these kids are not a threat.' Harry said not moving.

'Please don't hurt them. I don't want to fight you guys. Just believe us.' Ginny said not wanting to fight but knowing that she would do anything for these kids, even if it meant dying.

Both Harry and Ginny thought the same thing as soon as they saw the kids, that they would rather die then let anyone get to them. And that thought scared both of them.

Bill seeing no other option did the only thing he could think of. 'Sorry guys, stupefy!' Bill and several other voices yelled out.

What happened next no one expected. Harry casted such a strong shields that it held up against the 14 stupetys that hit the shield at the same time. Ginny then started throwing stunning spells so fast that her hand became a blur. As soon as Harry's shield was down he too started throwing stunners so fast that his hand was a blur. In the next minute Harry and Ginny and taken down 13 people, including Hagrid, leaving only Fred standing. Fred realizing he was out numbered quickly waved a white flag that he made appear.

'You ok Gin?' Harry asked looking around the room.

'I'm fine.' Ginny said as she and Harry turned their backs to face the three kids behind them.

'Are you guys ok?' Harry and Ginny asked looking at their scared faces.

Once Harry and Ginny asked that the three burst into tears and the little girl ran at Harry screaming 'Daddy!' Fred who had heard the little girl call Harry dad passed out from shock.

'Mommy, Daddy!' yelled the two boys as they ran at their shocked parents giving them hugs.

The little girl seemed to have stopped crying and spoke up. 'Daddy it wasn't my fault it was James and Albus's fault. I told them not to touch it.' Said the little girl while pointing at James and Albus.

'No way mum it was James and Lily.' Said the younger of the two boys making him Albus.

'Yes well how about we wake everyone up so they can hear what happened as well' Ginny said more calmly then she felt.

'Why did everyone want to hurt us. I knew you would save us mommy, daddy' James said with a small smile.

'We will always save you James.' Harry said knowing that it was true.

'Here Lily why don't you stay with mom while I wake everyone up.' Harry said as he stood up.

Slowly Harry woke everybody up. It took a few minutes for everyone to remember what happened, and when he or she did everyone was mad at Harry and Ginny, although some were slightly impress that the two of them could take all of them out.

'What the hell is your problem!'

'How dare you stun your own mother!'

'Why are you protecting death eaters?!'

'How did the two of you manage to take all of us out?'

'WHY DID HE CALL YOU DAD!' Fred shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him.

As excepted it took a few minutes for the words to sink in, and once it did everyone was in shock. Mrs. Weasley passed out and had to have Bill wake her up before Harry and Ginny began to explain.

'Umm.. you see… hmm this is harder then I thought it would be.' Harry said to Ginny who nodded in agreement.

'How about you start from the beginning.' Moony suggested.

'Ok well after the boom stopped and the light faded I looked at these kids. I don't really know what came over me but I just knew that I had to protect them. I just knew that I would do anything for them even if it.'

'Even if it meant dying for them' Harry finished for her in a small voice. At Ginny's nod he continued.

'I felt the same way. One minute I was thinking that death eaters were here and then I saw the kids and I don't really know what happened. Like Gin said I just knew I had to protect them.' Harry said as he walked over to Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily.

'Ok so you had to protect them. Which you did really well by the way.' Bill added 'But what I don't get is why, it isn't like they are your children.' When neither Harry nor Ginny would look him in the eyes Bill continued.

'Harry doesn't even like Ginny like that!' Bill exclaimed.

Before Harry could protest Lily spoke up. 'Daddy loves mommy. He tells her that everyday, he even drops us at Grandma's so he can show her how much he loves her.' After Lily told the room this, both Ginny and Harry blushed, some people started laughing , and the Weasley brothers just glared at Harry.

'What does that mean dad? You promised you would tell me when I am older. I'm older.' James had spoken up.

'Yes, well when I said older I meant at least 13, not 9.' Harry said firmly despite the blush, James just pouted.

'Ok so I want one of you to explain what happened.' Ginny said with a stern face and her hands on her hips.

Once Ginny asked this all three of them spoke up at once trying to say what they had to say first.

'Daddy told James not to touch it '

'Daddy locked it in the office, and James unlocked the do..'

'What are you talking about Al you unlocked the door'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'James took the thing off daddy's desk'

'Ok I did but Lily turned it'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

'No I didn't'

'Oww mom tell Lily to stop biting me'

'Help me AL'

'James you kicked me I was trying to help you'

'Daddy Al is pulling my hair' Lily screamed. Soon Lily, Albus, and James were rolling around the ground fighting and screaming.

'THAT IS ENOUGH' Harry yelled, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

'Your mother asked you what happened. Not to fight.' Harry said standing beside Ginny.

'Sorry Daddy' James, Albus and Lily mumbled.

'It is not me who you should be saying that to.' Harry said in a firm voice.

'Sorry Mommy' James, Albus and Lily mumbled.

'That's better.' Harry said with a smile. Ginny decided that she should speak up now.

'That is ok. But from what I gathered the three of you are in so much trouble. You went into your father's office. Even though he told you not to.' Ginny said starting to get mad.

'What if you touched something and got hurt. Are you hurt, you aren't hurt are you?' Ginny said fretting over James, Al and Lily.

'Gin I think they are fine. But what do you think we should do for a punishment?' Harry questioned watching the kid's faces fall.

'Your father and I will talk later but for know I want the three of you to go to my bedroom. OK now march.' Ginny said sternly, as James, Al, and Lily went upstairs to Ginny's bedroom.

As Harry and Ginny watched their kids go upstairs Harry put his hand around Ginny's waist and Ginny leaned onto him slightly. Harry and Ginny seemed to forget the fact that there were 14 other people in the room with them.

'Wow,' Ron said causing Ginny and Harry to jump and turn around.

'I know what you mean I did not follow a word of the fight.' Tonks said, getting nods in agreement from everyone.

'No I mean wow as is wow I never would have thought that Harry was the father type.' Ron said to the amusement of the people in the room.

'Now that we have established the fact that those are Harry and Ginny's kids what are they doing here?' Hermione questioned.

'Well it seems that Harry brought something home and left it in his office which was locked, but Al some how found a way to open it. They saw something on the desk James picked it up and Lily turned it.' Ginny said explaining what was just said.

'For what I can guess I think it is a timeturner which goes back years instead of hours. Anyway I can't see anything so I can only assume that they dropped it so it is in my future office.' Harry said to everyone.

Most people understood what Harry said, but others like George and Fred had no clue. Mrs. Weasley took the moment of silence to say something that she had wanted to say since she found out about the kids. "GRANDKIDS I HAVE GRANDKIDS!' Mrs. Weasley screamed bringing Harry and Ginny into a bone-crushing hug. At this everyone started laughing and Bill asked the questioned that was on most peoples mind, 'But if they dropped the timeturner how will they get back?'

Hermione spoke up, 'Well once Harry and Ginny's future selves realize that they are missing their kids they will come looking for them.'

'Come on Gin we better check on the kids.' Harry said leading Ginny up the stairs.

'Wow do you know what these kids mean Gin' Harry asked once they were out of the others earshot. 'It means I win. I bet him Gin, I actually do it.' Harry said happy.

'Harry I always knew you would be able to do it. You have no idea how strong you really are. What I'm more surprised is that these kids mean were got married.' Ginny said as she took Harry's hand.

'What do you mean Gin? Do you not want us to get married?' Harry asked in a slightly hurt tone.

'No of course not Harry. I always have and always will love you. Harry it means that you love me as well.' Ginny said stopping them in front of the door to her room.

'Of course I love you.' Harry said surprised at how easy it was for him to say that.

'I have never felt this way about anyone. The happiest moments of my life are with you. The only reason I ever broke up with you was because I don't want you to get hurt.' Harry said trying to explain his actions.

'If I didn't have to do the things I have to do I would never have broken up with you I love you Gin you have to understand th..' Harry was caught off ward by the fact that Ginny had closed the space between them and kissed him with as much passion as she could. And Harry was kissing her back, with just as much passion and love. Just as Harry's hand slipped under Ginny's shirt the door they were leaning on opened causing the two of them to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

'Oomph!' Ginny said as all the air was knocked out of her.

'Gin do you mind?' Harry said weakly, due to the fact that Ginny had fallen on top of him.

'Eww!' Al said looking away from his parents.

'Ya, I don't know why you kiss so much girls are gross.' James said with Albus nodding in agreement.

'No way girls aren't gross boys are.' Lily said sticking her tongue out at her brothers.

'Sorry Harry.' Ginny said as she got off Harry.

'It's fine.' Harry said as he stretched his arms.

'Now kids we came up here to tell you that you aren't in trouble. This time,' Ginny added seeing James grinning like an idiot.

'Just because you guys aren't in trouble doesn't mean you don't have to go to bed.' Harry said after he looked at his watch.

'It has been a long day so I want you three ready and in bed in ten minutes.' Ginny said falling easily into the role of mom.

'Yes mom' they replied together as although they had been doing this awhile.

As the three left Ginny's room Lily asked something that neither Harry nor Ginny were excepting. 'When will you guys be going to sleep. You will be sleeping in the bed next to us right?' Lily asked worried.

'Of course we will flower.' Harry said not being able to deny her anything. She was just like Ginny in that respect, Harry could hardly ever so no to Ginny.

When Lily left Ginny turned on Harry. 'Well since you promised our daughter this you can tell mom.' Ginny said, and Harry saw no way out of this one.

'Fine, Fine. I think I have the perfect way.' Harry said with a smirk and walked down the stairs leaving a confused Ginny.

Ginny not wanting to miss this ran right after Harry. When Ginny had reached the living room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had noticed Harry and was making their way over to him.

'Harry dear are the kids ok.' Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

'Yes they are fine. They are getting ready for bed they are going to be sleeping in Ginny's room.' Harry informed them.

'Harry I don't mind sleeping on the couch with Ginny.' Hermione said from across the room.

'No you don't have to you can take the room I am staying in, that is if Fred and George aren't staying.' Harry said directing the last part the twins.

'Nah, Harry we are going to be going to the shop.' George said.

'Now Harry that is very kind but where will you be staying.' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Oh I am going to be sharing with Ginny in her room.' Harry said so casually that one would think he was just talking about the weather.

Once Harry finished his sentence everyone went quiet waiting for Mrs. Weasley, who was turning red in the face, to yell.

'Harry James Potter you are sleeping where.' Mrs. Weasley said, her voice shaking from trying not to yell.

'In the Ginny's room with her and our future children. Listen Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said. 'Yes future I do not want grandkids NOW.' Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to continue but Harry cut her off. 'I understand what kind of position I am putting you in, and I am very sorry. Lily said that Ginny and I always stay in the same room as them when we are here.' Fred and George were looking at Harry in awe, not many people could go head to head with an angry Mrs. Weasley.

'I think it is best that we keep everything as normal as possible for them. It could traumatize them and at such a young age.' Harry said shaking his head.

'I Do Not Care You Will Be Sleeping In A Different Room.' said her voice getting louder and louder.

'Mrs. Weasley you have no idea how hard this is for me. To me you and Mr. Weasley are like the mother and father I never had.' Harry said softly. At this Mrs. Weasley had to blink back tears.

'This is the first time in a long time that I have felt so strongly about something. I don't know how to explain it but all I know is that I love those kids up there, as well as your daughter Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said looking into Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

'Molly, dear it is not like they will be doing anything with children in the same room.' Mr. Weasley pointed out much to the surprise as the room at large. Nothing though prepared them for what Mr. Weasley said next. 'You are right Arthur. Harry dear that is fine with me. And I wouldn't mind you calling me mum and Arthur dad, I mean in a few years it will be legal.'

'Thanks mum, dad.' Harry said with a smile. That was the last straw for Mrs. Weasley, she broke down into tears and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. After Harry was free he turned to Ginny and smirked at her.

Lupin took Harry to the side for a moment. 'Your father would have been proud of that performance.' He said with a smile. 'Your father was a natural he could get us out of any situation with a few words and Sirius was always amazed at that skill. I am pretty sure he got us into some situations just to see how your father would handle it.' Lupin said with a laugh. With Lupin speaking about his father Harry thought of something.

'Excuse me can I have everyone's attention.' Harry waited a few minutes for everyone to calm down. 'Thanks, first I would like to know if anyone who knew about my kids has left.' When Kingsley shook his head no Harry continued. 'Perfect, because I would like everyone to make an unbreakable vow that they will not speak of the kids to anyone who doesn't know that they are here.' Harry said. 'Harry I think an unbreakable vow is to much.' Someone yelled from the background. 'Well if someone has a better idea then I am all ears. But no one is leaving with out something to keep the kids secret.' Harry said his eyes darkening.

'How about we use the spell Dumbledore came up with. Since we had a spy in our last Order he made a spell that will not let anyone talk about the secret unless the other person already knows about it. Also it hides the information if someone in trying to get it out of them.' Said Tonks. Harry seeing no other option agreed to that and five minutes later everyone was saying good night and Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed.

Ginny was wearing a tank top and some short shorts, and Harry was just wearing PJ bottoms because it was so warm. After tucking James, Al, and Lily into bed Harry and Ginny went to sleep.


	2. Missing

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Potter Manor 2008 Monday 7:00pm

Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting in the large sitting room just enjoying the peace and quiet. Harry and Ginny were cuddling together on the couch in front of a blazing fire.

'Have I told you how much I love you?' Harry asked

'Hum,' Ginny said pretending to think. 'I don't think you told me you loved me in at least an hour.' Ginny said giggling as Harry gasped.

'Well I must fix that at once. I love you so much Gin.' Harry said giving Ginny a soft kiss on the lips. As Harry started to pull back Ginny grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. They had been snogging on the couch for five minutes straight and were expecting James, or Albus to come in to brake them up, they had their Uncle Ron's timing. After a few more minutes of no interruptions Ginny and Harry broke apart.

'It's quiet' Ginny commented.

'To quiet,' with that both Harry and Ginny were running around the house, which had four floors, looking for their children.

'Did you fine them?' Ginny asked Harry when they met in the floo room. When Harry shook his head no Ginny lost it. Harry had to grab her as her knees gave way.

'My poor babies; they could be anywhere. What if they get hurt? What if they got kidnapped? Harry our children were kidnapped. Call the Minister, the police, Hermione, Mom, we have to send out a search party.' Ginny said getting so worked up by the time she was finished she was balling and grabbing the floo powder.

'You take one fireplace I'll take the other. floo the family first, they might have gone over to someone's for fun.' Harry said trying to stay calm. Even though he was so worried that his children had been taken and hurt. If someone touched a hair on any of their heads he would kill them with his bare hand, or kick the body once Ginny was through with them.

Fifteen minutes later all Harry and Ginny had found out was where their kids weren't. Hermione and Ron flooed over right away with their two kids to try and keep the couple calm. Rose or Hugo had never seen their Uncle Harry lose control like this. He was Harry Potter, Head Auror, he was the one to kill Voldemort for Merlin sakes, yet here he was holding onto his wife as both of them cried. Aunt Ginny was balling her eyes out and clinging to Uncle Harry as he whispered words of comfort to her with tears streaming down his face as well.

Rose knew she had to speak up she couldn't let her Aunt and Uncle think their children were hurt or dying.

'Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry I think I might know what happened.' Rose said softly but they heard her.

'Rosie what happened where are they?' Harry asked looking at her.

'Well remember yesterday when we all came over and you showed my mommy and daddy that gold toy you made.' Harry nodded not liking where this was going.

'Well before we left James said he was going to take it when you weren't watching. Albus and Lily didn't want to be left out so they said they would help find it. I think they went into your office to get it.' As soon as Rose had finished Harry and Ginny were up and already half way to Harry's office.

When they got there Harry saw a bobby pin on the ground and he ran to his desk, opened the one of the secret compartments, and found it empty. The timeturner he had made was gone.

'It's gone.' Harry said horrified.

'So you mean to tell me that our kids are LOST IN TIME' Ginny screamed, all Harry could do was nod.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GO GET ANOTHER ONE!' Ginny yelled at Harry.

'I only made one it would take months to make a new one.' Harry said not able to look in Ginny's eyes.

'So they are gone we won't be able to get them back.' Ginny said as she slid down the wall.

'No that isn't true I changed it a little. They could be anywhere in time yes, but we know they are at the Burrow.' Harry said confidently.

'And how do you know that.' Ron said.

'Well I programmed it so anyone going back in time would go there because I knew that if it was anyone bad everyone there could stop them. Plus it only goes back until my parents last year.' Harry said thinking of how they could find them.

'Ok so we know they are safe but how can we find out what time they are in.' Hermione said trying to calm Ginny down.

'I don't know. The best I can come up with is that over the next week or two we will start to have some memories involving James, Albus, and Lily. If not we can go to every year. I don't think they would of have time to turn it more than a couple of times so the farthest they would have gone would be 15 , 20 years at the most.' Harry said liking this idea less and less as he said it. Yet sadly it was all he could come up with.

'When do we leave and what about everyone's memories.' Ginny asked.

'It oblivates everyone who knows about it as soon as you reactivate the timeturner and rewinds time to moments before the first timeturner arrives. And we leave as soon as I make it. I have one partly done so two, three weeks at the latest.' Harry said.

It was after Harry said this that Ginny realized that her babies, who could be hurt or dead, would be by themselves for at least two weeks. Ginny could not help it she burst into tears, Harry, while holding back tears, lead Ginny out of the office to their room. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo all followed after them. If anyone had looked under the desk they would have seen a gold hourglass.

* * *

Well I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews i recieved. Again i am sorry that it took me so long to update this, so i am going to be posting two chapters tonight.

Thank you again for reading my story and please review i love getting them.

love lovely42


	3. A Family Outing

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

* * *

'Mum, Mum, wake up we are hungry.' James said as he shook Ginny awake. Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30.

'James it is too early to be up go to bed.' Ginny said as she burrowed her head into Harry toned chest.

'But me, Al and Lils aren't tried, and I'm hungry.' James whined. When all Ginny did was roll over James started to jump on the bed, waking Harry up as well.

'I'm hungry! I want food! I want food!' By now Albus and Lily had joined in on jumping on their parents and chanting 'I want food.'

Even though all Harry and Ginny wanted was to go back to bed, they couldn't, at least not with three small people jumping on them.

'OK I'm up... I'm up. Now who would like breakfast?' Harry asked putting on a shirt.

'Yeah food!' James shouted and ran down the stairs with Lily and Albus close behind.

'I didn't know you could cook?' Ginny said as she put a robe on.

'Yep, since I was seven' Harry said.

'Seven?' Ginny gasped.

'Yes, and I really do not want to talk about my past right now. How about when it is just the two of us I will talk about it but I am not ready just yet.' Harry said not wanting to talk about his childhood living with his Aunt and Uncle.

'Fine, but I won't forget.' Ginny said going into the kitchen with Harry.

'Now, what would everyone like for breakfast?' Harry asked seeing how it was so early not even Mrs. Weasley was up.

'Eggs!' 'Bacon!' 'Sausage!' 'Pancakes!' 'French toast!' 'Ice Cream!' 'Toast' shouted three little voices.

'Kids you have to be quiet everyone is sleeping.' Ginny said.

'Ok well it will be like cooking for Dudley again.' Harry said with a slight laugh.

In a few minutes Harry had everything he needed, and he started to make breakfast. Over the years Harry grew to like cooking, it gave him time to think. Harry was so use to cooking that by the time he was 10 he could make breakfast with his eyes close, but he never did because he would be in trouble if he did.

Ginny watched Harry in awe; she had thought her mom was a natural. Harry was making what looked like five different dishes at the same time. It was like he somehow knew when to flip the bacon or stir the batter. Fifteen minutes later Harry had served Ginny and the kids. Deciding that he would help Mrs. Weasley out he started making breakfast for everyone.

'Daddy can you take me flying today?' James asked.

Harry not wanting to get in trouble said, 'Ask your mother James.'

With that James was bugging Ginny about him being allowed to go flying. While Harry finished up breakfast then down at the table and started asking Albus and Lily questions. Both Albus and Lily were confused as to why their dad was asking them things he already knew but they answered anyway.

When Mrs. Weasley came down it was in a rush. With all the excitement that happened last night she had slept in and hadn't started breakfast. When Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen all thoughts of making breakfast flew out of her head as she saw the people sitting at the table. The five of them were eating a breakfast that someone had made, but what shocked her was how they were interacting. James, Albus and Lily were teasing each other and laughing while Giny and Harry were laughing and joining into the conversation, though they mostly sat back and watched their children in amazement and amusement. Mrs. Weasley knew what they were thinking because she thought the same thing every day, as she watched her own kids grow up. The five of them looked like the perfect family.

Harry was laughing at something Lily had said to Albus when he looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway just watching them.

'Good Morning mum would you like something to eat I made breakfast.' Harry said breaking Mrs. Weasley out of her daze.

'You made breakfast Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley said smiling widely at Harry calling her mom again.

'Yes I thought I could help you out a bit.' Harry said with a smile

'Thank you dear. What time did you get up?' Mrs. Weasley said as she made some tea.

'5:30, James here was hungry.' Ginny informed Mrs. Weasley.

By 8:30 people started to trickle downstairs half asleep. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when they heard something or someone fall down the stairs.

'Bloody Hell' Ron said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his butt

'Ronald!' Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione yelled.

James and Albus, who enjoyed getting their Uncle Ron in trouble, Started chanting 'Bloody Hell!' over and over again, getting louder and louder. As James and Albus were getting louder Ginny was getting redder in anger.

'Ronald Weasley! Just listen to my babies. You are suppose to be responsible not teach them bad words. You are so lucky that those aren't their first words or I would kill you.' Ginny shouted her wand in her hand.

'Lily's first words were git, prat, and bloody.' Albus said innocently. After Albus informed Ginny of this she looked about ready to kill Ron.

'Ya Uncle George loves to tell the story but since he isn't here can I?' James asked even though Ron was shaking his head 'no'.

'It was the family picnic at the Ministry and the Minister asked for a moment of silence to remember those who had died. Hundreds of people became silent then Lily in the loudest voice screams git, prat and then bloody. Uncle George says he has never seen such big bats, and he also said that mommy didn't stop hexing Uncle Ron if he was in the same room as her for a month.' James said proudly.

By the time Harry had calmed Ginny down and someone got Ron out of the tree and took off all the hexes it was 10 in the morning.

'Come on Ginny how about we do something today with the kids.' Harry said as Ginny was glaring daggers at an eating Ron.

'Fine kids why don't you guys go get ready.' Ginny said tearing her eyes away from Ron.

'Yes Mom.' The three kids replied.

'Harry why don't you make sure they brush their teeth.' Harry opened his mouth to complain but took one look at Ginny's face and decided otherwise.

'Yes, Dear.' Harry said ignoring Ron, who was trying not to laugh at him.

Harry then followed Lily, James and Albus up the stairs. Harry now had to think of something for them to do in these dangerous times. Seeing how they wouldn't be able to do anything in the Wizarding World because Voldemort is still alive. Maybe we can do something muggle Harry thought to himself as he went into the bathroom and made sure the kids really did brush their teeth.

'What are we going to do today daddy' Lily ask Harry after she had brushed her teeth.

'Well I haven't spoken to your mother but I was thinking we could go to the zoo.' Harry said wanting to have at least one good memory of the zoo.

'Really we can go to the zoo. I can't wait I can speak to Ralph. I know James and Albus want to see him too, why can't we keep him daddy.' Lily asked giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes that always worked on her dad.

Harry had no idea what a Ralph was so with that thought in mind he told Lily that they couldn't keep it as a pet.

'Lily sweetie my memory is a little fuzzy could you tell me what Ralph is again.' Harry asked hoping it wasn't something to bad.

'Ralph's a snake silly daddy. Whenever we go to the zoo we always stop to speak with him as long as no muggles are around.' Lily informed a shocked Harry.

'Wait you mean to tell me that both you and your brothers can talk to snakes.' Harry asked in a quiet voice.

'Yup, Mommy always get upset when we start talking Parseltongue, cause she can't understand it.' James said with a smile as he came out of the washroom.

'So that means that Voldemort didn't give me that gift the trait was passed though my family', Harry thought wanting to look into this new development.

'Daddy, can we please keep Ralph.' Albus asked taking Harry out of his thoughts.

'No snake. And we will not be going to the zoo until you say sorry to Uncle Ron for getting him in trouble.' Harry said in a firm voice.

'Aw dad how did you know?' Albus asked while James was wondering if they could pull anything over their dad's head.

'I just know these things. So if you want to go you better say sorry.' James and Albus started heading downstairs. 'And nowhere in ear shot of your mother.' Harry added as an afterthought.

Lily decided that she wanted to see her brothers get in trouble so she ran after them while Harry got ready to go.

About fifteen minutes later a dressed Harry was knocking on Ginny's bedroom door.

'I'll be there in a minute Harry.' Ginny yelled through the door. A few seconds later Ginny opened the door for Harry.

'How did you know it was me?' Harry questioned Ginny once he was in the room.

'You knocked. All my brothers just come in and my mom and Hermione knock but they do it as they are opening the door. Plus my dad just calls for me.' Ginny explained as she quickly brushed her hair.

'So do you know what we should do for the day?' Ginny asked Harry.

'Um, well I have an idea, the kids are all for it, so how would you like to go to the zoo?' Harry questioned from his place on Ginny's bed.

'The zoo. What's that?' Ginny asked not knowing what a zoo was.

'You don't know what a zoo is?' When Ginny shook her head Harry continued. 'It is a place where muggles keep all different kinds of animals, not the magical animals though.' Harry explained.

'Apparently in the future we go a lot because all the kids really want to go and see their friend Ralph.' Harry told Ginny.

'Who's Ralph?' Ginny asked wondering if she really wanted to know.

'A snake, all three of them can speak Parseltongue Gin. Do you know what this means.' Ginny opened up her mouth to tell him what it means when he cut her off.

'It means that someone in my family can speak Parseltongue and it has been passed down.' Harry said wanting to talk to someone about this.

'Harry it doesn't change you, it just shows us that we know nothing of your heritage.' Ginny said calmly.

'Your right Gin. I guess with all the dangers I have gotten into I haven't had time to really learn about my family.' Harry said happy to have someone who could help him think clearly and talk to.

'So I think we should go to the zoo. Do you really think Ralph will be there I mean they are from the future?' Ginny asked after Harry gave her a quick kiss.

'Well snakes do live long. Maybe he is still a baby; we don't know what year the kids come from anyway.' Harry said.

'True but it couldn't have been to long I know that I don't want to wait until I'm 30 to start having kids.' Ginny informed Harry.

'Well I am sure we can think of a way to ask them. So come on lets go I don't want to leave them with Ron for too long.' Harry said with a laugh.

'I can't believe Ron. I knew he didn't have tact but to swear in front of children. Ron is lucky you were able to get my wand away from me. I would still be out there if I had it.' Ginny said with a look in her eye that made Harry thankful that he had taken the wand away. No one should see their best mate like that.

'I know and you will only get your wand back once we are out of the house.' Harry said much to Ginny's displeasure.

'James, Al, Lils are you ready to go.' Harry called once he and Ginny were in the kitchen.

'And just where are you two going, with my grandkids.' Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

'Harry is taking us to the zoo.' Ginny said excitedly.

'What is a zoo?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'It's a place where muggles keep all different kinds of animals.' Ginny explained, with Mr. Weasley looking like he wanted to come along.

'Well if you are going out you will need an adult to go with-'

'I'll be happy to take them.' Mr. Weasley said jumping at the chance to go to the zoo.

Harry and Ginny shared a looked in which it seemed the two had a silent conversation.

'Dad thanks for offering but Harry and I wanted to take the kids out.' Ginny said holding her mother's gaze.

'You will do no such thing young lady' Mrs. Weasley said her face starting to get red.

'You can't tell us what to do when it comes to our kids' mother,' Ginny yelled letting go of Harry's hand.

'Do not speak to me in that tone Ginevra. I am your mother and you are still under age, so I can in fact tell you what to do.' Mrs. Weasley yelled.

'I will be an adult in a year I can take care of myself.' Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.

Harry was watching all of this amazed. Harry had seen Ginny this mad, she been this made at him last year, but he didn't think she could go on for this long. About half way through the fight Harry had put up some spells so no one could hear what was being said. The fight had been going on for almost half an hour with no end in sight so Harry decided to step in.

'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY MOM I AM NOT A CHILD'

'WELL YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T SHOWING ME THAT'

'I CAN HANDLE MYSELF. I TOOK ALL OF YOU GUYS DOWN LAST NIGHT. INCLUDING YOU'

'YOU HAD HELP ANDTHAT WASN'T A REAL BATTLE'

'I'VE BEEN IN REAL BATTLES MOTHER! OR WHAT DO YOU CALL THE DEPARTMENT OF-'

'THAT IS ENOUGH' Harry yelled over the two voices. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were to shocked to say anything.

'Mrs. Weasley you have to understand that Gin isn't a little girl anymore. She has grown up to become a wonderful, beautiful, strong woman thanks to you. Ginny will always be your daughter, your little girl but you have to believe that what you taught her is enough and she can take care of herself now. Ginny you have to show your mom that you have grown up not act like a five year old. Gin you know I love you and so does your mom she just wants to keep you safe. Isn't that what you want to do for Al, James, and Lily?' Harry said looking sternly at the two women.

Soon Mrs. Weasley had pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug with Ginny hugging her back with just as much force. They were both crying and saying sorry to each other, Mr. Weasley took this moment to say something.

'Harry any doubt that you aren't right for Ginny is gone from my mine after this. No one has ever been able to calm Ginny down. Welcome to the family son.' Mr. Weasley said in a fatherly tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron, Fred, George, James, Al, Lily, Hermione, and Bill all pulled their ears away from the flesh like string piece; James Albus and lily were smiling while the rest of them had awed expressions on their faces.

In the history of the Weasley family no one, and they meant no one, had ever gotten into a Weasley women fight before, at least without getting hexed. By Ginny's third year all the Weasley brothers were so use to the fights that they saw it more as a form of entertainment, while Mr. Weasley just chose to stay out of it. Ginny's and their Mom's fights could go on for hours without the volume decreasing one bit.

As most could guess when the fight started all the brothers were looking for some entertainment and started to bet how long it would last this time. Except James, Albus and Lily all bet that it wouldn't last more than half an hour, and the Weasley brothers thought that this was easy money; besides it would come out of Harry's pocket anyway so it wasn't like they were taking money from kids.

'I believe you guys owe us sixty gallons.' James said holding out his hand for the money. Grumbling the other four managed to get sixty gallons between the four of them.

'It was nice doing business with you boys, Albus said while Lily and James started laughing.

That was how Harry and Ginny found them five minutes later. Lily, Albus and James were counting gallons and laughing while Ron, Fred, George, and Bill were sending glares at them.

'What happened here? James where did you guys get all that money from?' Ginny questioned started to get mad.

'Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, Uncle George and Uncle Bill gave it to us so we could get something nice at the zoo.' Lily said sweetly smiling at her uncle's as she said this.

'Oh you guys, thank you so much.' Ginny said hugging her brothers. Her brother's didn't want to get on Ginny bad side at the moment so they just agreed because knowing Ginny she would not be happy if she found out her kids were gambling.

'Hey so Gin why don't you get the kids shoes on and I'll thank you brothers.' Harry said and Ginny quickly agreed.

Once Ginny was out of ear shot Harry rounded on her brother's.

'Ok first betting with children, Ginny's children I might add.' At this Ron paled a little. 'You tired to take advantage of them and you know it, you guys are so lucky that they won.' It was now George and Fred's time to pale.

'How did you know we were betting?' Bill asked trying not to act as scared as he really was.

'Please you guys gave them money for the zoo. You gave them Wizard money for a muggle thing; none of you are really that stupid. Second when lily said that she had the same twinkle in her eye as Ginny has. So if you start betting with my children again I won't hold Ginny back.' Bill paled. 'See you guys later thanks again for giving them the money it was really very nice of you.' Harry said raising his voice so Ginny would hear it. Waving at them Harry left the room to meet up with Ginny.

'Who knew he could be so observant.' Fred said.

'Observant who knew he could be so sneaky and devious' George said.

'Who knew how bloody scary he could be' Bill said and looked at Ron as it was his turn.

'Don't look at me like that I knew he could be all that stuff and more you should see him when he is really mad, he can give mom and Ginny a run for their money.' Ron said to the shock of everyone.

'I think you boys deserve it, I mean come on they are children for goodness sake.' Hermione said looking up from the book she was now reading.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok are we ready to go to the zoo?' Harry asked Ginny, Lily, James, and Albus.

'Yes!' All of them screamed. Harry was unsure of who was more excited Ginny or the kids.

'Is everyone holding the cup? Good lets go.' Harry said as he tapped the cup with his wand, Dumbledore did show him a few tricks before he died, turning the cup into a portkey.

With a thud all five of them landed in an alley about three blocks away from the zoo.

'Ok I want all of you to be holding someone's hand at all times.' Ginny said firmly not wanting to lose one of her children.

'Yes, mom' James Albus and Lily said. The boys grabbed their mom's hand and Lily grabbed Harry's and with that they were off.

Harry had taken out 500 pounds when the last time he was at the bank, so he quickly paid because the kids were about ready to break through the gates.

When Ginny stepped into the zoo she was amazed. It was so large, colourful, and it just had this air about it that made Ginny love it even more.

Lily dragged them to see the tigers, monkeys, bears, and zebras. Albus and James had a small fight when James told Albus that he looked like the fat ape in the cage; it wasn't until Ginny pointed out that James looked just like Albus that the fight stopped. Albus and James had brought Lily, Harry and Ginny to the lions, sharks, whales, wolves, fish, bobcats and any other animal with sharp teeth.

At 2:00 Lily had had enough and wanted some food so the small family found themselves at a table getting their order taken. The only mishap happened when James asked for a pumpkin juice but Harry quickly told the waiter that James was just a jokester and meant apple juice.

'James what were you thinking?' Harry whispered

'But I want Pumpkin juice,' James whined but one look at his mom shut him up. 'I mean apple juice is fine.'

'Can we go see Ralph after lunch?' Albus questioned.

'Sure now you know he might not be here, he might be getting a check up or something.' Harry said not sure if the snake would be there. Although Lily informed Harry that Ralph would be there she still understood that there was a chance he wasn't there.

It took five more minutes for them to get food and it took them about 50 minutes to finish their lunch because Albus decided he was going to enjoy his food and eat it very slowly.

By 3 the family of five was outside the reptile house." Ok remember no talking to them if a muggle is around everybody understands.' Harry said not wanting to cause a problem.

'Yes dad, whatever, course we won't,' were the replies Harry received.

Lily Albus and James spent the next hour talking to all the snakes in the zoo the only incident that happened was when Albus was talking to a garden snake and a little boy heard him.

'What do you think you are doing.' Asked a boy who looked about 9, he had blond hair, broen eyes, and was quite tall.

'I'm not doing anything.' Albus said.

'Yes you were you were trying to talk to the snake. That is impossible.' The little boy informed Albus.

'No it's not' Albus shot back.

'Yes it is'

'No is isn't'

'Yes'

'NO'

"YES''

'NO' At this point Harry intervened, not wanting Albus to do any accidental magic.

'Boys what is the problem.' Harry said stopping the boys reply.

'He thinks it is impossible to talk to snakes.' Albus was about to continue but Harry interrupted him.

'Al why don't you go over with your mom, and we can talk about this later. I am very sorry that he was bothering you.' Harry said and then followed Albus to where Ginny was standing.

'Albus what did I tell you before we came here, no talking to snakes when the muggles can hear you, OK.' Harry said.

'Ok I will be more careful. Can I go help Lily look for Ralph now?' Albus asked eager to go check out more snakes.

'Yup, but make sure you tell her that we are leaving soon.' Harry shouted as Albus went to the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Hello all, well i have kept my promise i posted two chapaters in one night. GASP

Anyway please review, i love getting reviews.

love lovely42


	4. Future Problems

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Potter Manor 2008 Wednesday 10:00pm

Ron was worried. Ron was worried for his best mate and sister, the loss of their three kids in time has greatly affected them. Harry now spends all his time in his the dining room. He needed a lot of space to do his work and the dining room table can fit almost one hundred people. Ever since Harry had discovered that his kids were lost somewhere in time he has been working on making the timeturner as soon as possible, Hermione was in there right now trying to help him. Ron had tried getting Harry to go to sleep but it didn't work all he did was work. Ginny however took a totally different approach; she was crying no stop. At the moment she was in Lily's room crying on Lily's bed. Every hour on the hour Ginny would switch to one of her children's rooms. Ginny was just crying and crying and when Hermione went in to talk to her see throw Albus lamp breaking it, which then caused her to cry more.

Ron knew he had to do something since none of his other plans were working he was going to have to bring out the big mugs, or something like that Hermione had only said the saying once.

With that thought in mind Ron marched into the dining room.

'Harry mate I know you have to get this timeturner done but I need you to listen to me.' Harry looked up from the chart he was looking at and Hermione put the sand down.

'My sister, your wife is up in your daughter's room crying her eyes out. She needs you right now and you need her; just look at yourself. Have you eaten or slept in these past 48 hours? No you haven't and neither has Ginny.' Ron said glaring at Harry. Harry held Ron's glare for a few more seconds then nodded, put what he was holding down and went upstairs to Lily's room.

When Harry got to Lily's room her could hear Ginny crying through the closed door, Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

'I told you Hermione LEAVE ME ALONE!' Ginny screamed having enough of Hermione trying to tell her everything was going to be ok.

'Gin it's me.' Harry said quietly looking at his wife. She looked as bad as he felt. She hadn't slept at all you could see the dark circles under her eyes, she had her hair out but it was all knotted and Ginny also had red puffy eyes.

'Hey love,' Ginny said softly noticing how bad Harry looked with the dark circles under his eyes, the hair was everywhere, but not in the good way, and it looked like he lost a bit of light from his eyes.

'You look awful' Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Laughing softly Harry joined Ginny on the bed.

'Ya I haven't really done anything other than work on the timeturner.' Harry said as Ginny laid in between Harry's legs.

'That is still more than I have done. I have been crying the whole time.' Ginny said trying not to cry.

'You have no idea how much I want to just cry, but I know that nothing would get done.' Harry said hugging Ginny closer to him.

'I miss them so much,' Harry said letting the tears fall. Ginny turned around and hugged him as well as tears poured down hers and Harry's faces.

'Let's go to bed. In our room,' Harry said once he stopped crying for the time being.

'Ok then tomorrow I will help you with the timeturner, do you know how much longer.' Ginny asked as she and Harry headed to their room.

'A couple more weeks but hopefully with Hermione, you and myself we will only have to wait a week.' Harry said climbing into bed.

'Do you remember last year when Albus, Lily and James tried to break Ralph out of the zoo?' Ginny said with a slight laugh.

'I remember they had Teddy cover for them then they took off for the reptile house. James even managed to get his hands on a wand from the storage.' Harry still wonder how he got passed the protections he had in place.

'They got the snake all the way to the car Harry. I remember your face when you realized that there was hissing coming from Albus's coat.' Ginny said remembering Harry shocked face which then turned into a look of horror.

'If I remember correctly you yelled at them for two hours. That was after you had them bring Ralph back to his cage and apologies to the caretaker. The caretaker was so shocked that three little kids managed to steal an Australian Brown Snake, the second most deadliest snake in the world.' Harry said surprised he was able to talk his way out of that.

'I am very glad that you are so good at thinking on your feet. Imagine us suing the zoo because our children were able to steal the snake in the first place.' Ginny said with a laugh.

'Do you remember the first time we took them to the zoo?' Harry said fondly. Ginny started thinking pack to the very first time she took her kids to the zoo she was 16 and… wait 16. Ginny's eye flew open and she looked at Harry in shock.

'I remember the first time we took the kids to the zoo.' Harry didn't understand why Ginny looked so happy.

'So do I James was 4.' But Ginny cut him off.

'No the first time we took them to the zoo was a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding.' Ginny said.

'Then that means that the kids are in the summer before my seventh year.' Harry said looking happy.

'We know where they are.' Ginny said breathlessly.

'We know that they are safe.' Harry added. Soon both Harry and Ginny were able to fall asleep knowing that they knew their kids were safe.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone I again want to thank you all very much for all the reviews. The more i get the more i feel like writing. I want to tahnk everyone who is sticking with me and is reading past the first chapter.

ps. PLease review

pss. REVIEW

love lovely42


	5. Flying

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Burrow Present time: Thursday

"Please Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" James said to a very annoyed Harry.

The day after they went to the zoo it rained so James wasn't able to go flying or do anything fun, apparently. It was now the next day and James wanted to do something fun which was why he was whining to his dad. James had first asked Ginny but after half an hour of non-stop begging she told him to ask his father. James had been going on for about an hour with no end in sight; Hermione said it was his own fault for being so stubborn.

Finally Harry had enough, "JAMES SIRUS POTTER, if you do not stop this instant you will be in your room for the rest of the day." James stopped talking immediately.

James wasn't a stupid boy; he couldn't be with parents like his. James knew as soon as he touched the thing in his dad's office something was wrong everyone looked younger and his dead Uncle Fred was alive, he could put two and two together. James also thought that since this was his younger dad he won't know how to handle him; he was wrong. His dad had a gift at demanding respect and getting people to listen to him; otherwise they would be in big trouble.

"Thank you James. If you want to go flying you have to give me a minute, I need a headache relief potion." Harry said much to the amusement of the room in general.

"Here Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said handing him a potion.

"Thanks mom. James why don't you ask Albus and Lily if they want to join us," Harry said after he swallowed his potion.

"Don't you think Lily is a little young to be flying?" Bill asked.

"No she is 6 I think that is old enough. Besides I'll be there to catch her if something happens." Harry said.

"Ginny wasn't allowed to fly until after she came home from Hogwarts her first year." Fred informed Harry.

"That doesn't mean she wasn't flying before then." Hermione said sharing a look with Harry because both Harry and she knew what age Ginny really started flying at.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"She means that since I was six I would sneak out in the middle of the night and ride your brooms." Ginny said as she came in followed by the three kids.

"Mom is a great flyer. That's why she played for England and the Harpies. Daddy how come whenever the England team asks you to play seeker for them you turn it down." Albus informed the shocked room at large.

"I am going to play for the Harpies." Ginny said in an awed voice.

"I think I prefer just playing for fun and besides I think I would like my job." Harry said to Albus not surprised that he didn't play quidditch professionally.

"But your Head Auror you can take off all the time you want." James added.

'If you want to go flying I suggest you get your butts outside beside it has always been my dream to be an Auror I just use quidditch as something fun to do." Harry said.

'Is anyone else going to join us?' Ginny asked.

'What the hell, count us in. If you want the five of us can watch them and you two can go and talk.' Ron said knowing that Harry wanted to speak with Ginny alone.

'Hermione will you be watching the kids?' Ginny asked not really trusting her brothers.

'Of course I will.' Hermione said reassuring Ginny.

'Thanks Hermione. Do you want to go on a walk Gin?' Harry asked Ginny.

'That sounds great Harry.' Ginny said taking Harry's hand and heading outside.

'You know it doesn't seem real to me.' Ginny said breaking the silence.

'What the fact that we get married, have kids, survive the war…' Harry guessed knowing how she felt.

'All of it I guess, but mostly the fact that we get married and have kids. I always knew you would be able to win the war, I will always believe in you Harry.' Ginny said trying to explain herself.

Harry looked at Ginny to see if what she was saying was the truth. When Harry looked into Ginny's eye he saw love for him and that she was telling him the truth. Harry soon got lost in Ginny's eyes and soon felt himself become drawn to her. Just as Harry's face was inches away from hers Ginny's eyes flickered closed and soon Harry and Ginny were lost in a passionate kiss. A kiss that held all the love they had for each other.

'Thanks for believing in me Gin.' Harry said breathlessly.

'You're welcome,' Ginny said with a giggle.

'You know Harry you make a really great father.' Ginny said later as Harry and Ginny were sitting under a tree.

'Really, I mean I always thought I wouldn't be a great father.' Harry said quietly.

'Why would you think that Harry you are a great person. A father has to show their kids love and that they will always protect them; and you've done that. You are natural with them.' Ginny said turning to face Harry.

'It's…it's just…. I haven't really had a father figure in my life. Sirius was my only father figure and I never got to spend time with him. I mean I only got two years with him and he was on the run for both of them,' Harry said running a hand through his hair.

'I guess over the years I had started looking at Dumbledore as a grandfather type figure in my life. Again Dumbledore was the smartest wizard alive he really couldn't parent me. Then there is Uncle Vernon but all he did was show me what not to do.' Harry said letting some of the bitterness come out.

'Harry love, what was it like living with them.' Ginny asked softly.

'I don't really know how to explain it other then I know how Dobby felt when he was with the Malfoys. I wasn't treated well there. Ever since I could walk I was put to work I had to cook, clean, mow the lawn, and anything else the Dursley's didn't want to do.' Harry said not really thinking about what he was saying. Soon Harry had told Ginny everything; the fact that he lived in a cupboard until he was eleven, that he didn't know his or his parents name until he went to school, he told her about the beatings, the dreams of some unknown relative coming to save him, everything.

By the time Harry was done the both of them were crying. Harry was crying because he had to relive all the painful memories and Ginny was crying silently for everything the love of her life had to go through. If one thing was sure it was that if Ginny was able to use magic she would be halfway to the Dursley's; to kill them.

'Oh God Gin I didn't mean to make you cry too.' Harry said when he finally got a chance to see Ginny's face.

'Don't you dare apologize for that Harry I am allowed to cry and so are you.' Ginny said just holding Harry. That was how Harry and Ginny stayed; they stayed like that for a couple more hours until Harry was ready to face everyone.

'Are you sure you are ready to go? We can wait longer if you would like.' Ginny said as they made their way back to the Burrow.

'I'm sure.' Harry said.

As soon as Harry and Ginny were able to see the Burrow they were stopped by two black blurs and one red one.

'Mommy, James won't let me ride the broom.' Lily complained.

'Daddy it's not fair I want to ride the broom too,' Albus whined.

'Dad I only just got the broom.' James said with a pout. Instead of their mom or dad telling them who could ride the broom the three kids were surprised when both of their parents pulled them into a group hug.

'You guys know that no matter what happens both your mother and I love you very much.' Harry said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

'DAD, we know that you tell us every day. Can we please go flying now?' James said much to Ginny's amusement.

And with that the little family spent the day flying around the padlock of the Burrow.

* * *

AN: OK so someone asked in the last chapter why Ginny could remeber the zoo trip. It was because their past self was living it so the memory was just being made, and had yet to be erased. If this doesn't explain this well enough fo ryou i am very sorry. Again i love getting reviews i have decided that i will finish this story before posting a new chapter on the engagement just if anyone was wondering.

Please review

love lovely42


	6. It's in their blood

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

I want to say sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had a little problem with someone coping and pasting this story and putting it up as their own. The problem has now been dealt with so without further adue the next chapter...

* * *

Burrow Present time: Friday

'Come on Al, Lils when will we get another chance like this?' James asked as he and his siblings were in their mom's room alone.

'James you know that dad and mom will know that it was us.' Albus said not wanting to get his parents mad.

'You know dad loves it when we prank people other than him. So does mom she only yells for show.' James said knowing he can't do it alone.

'Come on guys what this will be the only time we will ever be able to prank them.' James begged really wanting to prank his uncles.

Lily looked at Albus before replying, 'We're in.'

'YES' was heard throughout the house.

*One hour later.*

'So you know the plan?' Albus asked again. Albus was like his brother in the fact that both of them could never have anything less than perfection when it came to pranking. Just because it took Albus a little longer to be persuaded didn't mean he didn't like pranking; it ran in his blood.

'Yes Albus, I know what to do. Just give me a minute.' And with that Lily started to tear up.

'Does that look real enough or more?' Lily asked through her fake tears.

'No you don't want to overdo it, that's good now go.' Albus said as he left.

Once Albus left, Lily jumped down the stairs making it sound as if she fell, making sure to be lying at the bottom of the steps.

Ginny was the first one to make it to the steps and what she saw made her go into instant mother mode. Lily was lying at the bottom of the stairs tangled up with what looked like a piece of string balling her eyes out.

'Lily sweetie what happened?' Ginny said her voice full of concern.

'I…..I was… trying to….um…listen…to you and daddy…. with uncle's ear. Cause ….cause James and Al said …said I …I can't PRANK. I was… I was…trying to… prank you …but I fell.' Lily said crying her eyes out.

'Are you hurt anywhere?' Ginny asked wanting to see if see was ok.

'No I… I … HURT MY HEAD!' Lily cried so loudly that Harry came into the room to see what was happening.

Ginny helped Lily out of the extendable ear and brought her to the kitchen to be checked. Harry helped Ginny by holding ice on a Lily's head where she said it hurt. Soon everyone in the Burrow was in the kitchen wanting to see if she was ok.

When everyone went into the kitchen James and Albus made their moves. James and Albus ran around the house putting certain things here and there waiting for the show to go on.

Once James and Albus were done they went into the kitchen to tell Lily she could stop faking.

'What is everyone doing in here?' Albus asked as he pushed the kitchen door open.

'Is it dinner?' James asked. Lily Albus and he had agreed a long time ago that the person who was the distraction could stop whatever there was doing when one of them came in asking about food.

'Dinner will be ready in a minute darling.' Mrs. Weasley said.

By the time Mrs. Weasley had dinner on the table Lily had stopped crying and was smiling again.

Albus and James couldn't be more proud their little sister was a natural she had always been good at that but it was always fun to see what she would use next.

'Fred, George are you two going to be staying tonight?' Mrs. Weasley asked once everyone had finished their dessert.

Mrs. Weasley had asked the twins that same question for the last two weeks so they decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay for one night.

'Sure mom we can stay.' George said. Once George had said this James, Albus's and Lily's face lit up not going unnoticed by Harry and Ginny.

After dinner Ron started playing chess with Harry, James and Albus were playing together, Lily was playing with some dolls, Bill and Fleur had gone to their rooms, and Hermione and Ginny were talking to each other about something. Everything seemed like a normal evening; that is until the twins went up to their room.

Fred and George had gone up to their room at 8:30 to work on something they brought home. Once the twins left the room the three kids got excited so excited that Harry noticed something was up.

'Ok kids what have you guys done now?' Harry asked but he was answered when a loud boom echoed through the Burrow and the sound of screaming could be heard.

Everyone had their wands out in a second and they were ready for everything; or so they thought.

Fred and George came running down the stairs dressed in mini black dresses that went just below the thigh. They also had too much make-up on their faces and the best part was their long, black, greasy hair.

As soon as the two of them entered the entered the room everyone stared at them in shock. That was until Mr. Weasley starting laughing and soon the hold room had tears running down their rooms because they were laughing so hard.

'This is unacceptable-'

'Harry tell your kids to fix it-'

'We can't stay like this-' the twins cried in their twin speak.

'Sorry Uncle Fred Uncle George but it doesn't wear off for a whole 48 hours.' Lily said sweetly.  
After hearing this Fred and George looked about ready to kill. Fred and George could take a joke; the whole girl thing they lived but the hair that crossed a line.

'Fred, George I will speak to them. You three march.' Ginny said sternly pointing upstairs.

'I guess I should go with them.' Harry said as he was trying not to laugh.

When Ginny and Harry got into Ginny's room the kids were already sitting on the bed waiting for punishment; they were use to it.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help it they let out all the laughter that they were holding in downstairs.

Once Ginny and Harry had calmed down Ginny spoke. 'I guess I should make it look like I am yelling at you.' Ginny said with a smile.

'Ok when I am finished you have to go downstairs and pretend to be sorry ok.' At the kids nods Ginny started.

'WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING. THOSE ARE YOUR UNCLES DOWN THERE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BEHAVE LIKE THAT. I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THAT. I WANT YOU TO GO DOWNSTAIRS AND SAY YOU ARE SORRY FOR IT DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE?' Ginny yelled winking at her kids.

James, Albus and Lily quickly put sorry looks on their faces and went downstairs to apologize.

'I don't think I have laughed that much in awhile.' Harry said with a chuckle.

'I know what you mean. But can you believe that we have kids who like pranking so much?' Ginny asked.

'Actually I kind of can I mean look at their family.' Harry said and after Ginny thought about it she couldn't help but nod.

'I guess it is in their blood.' Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

AN: Agiain please review. I am sorry if you guys don't think these last few chapters are great but oh well.

ps. Please review.

love lovely42


	7. Homecoming

AN: Hello everyone! OK so this is about Harry and Ginny's children coming to the past. It is set during Harry's seventh just after he has his vision of Ollivander. So I would just like to say that I did not make up the charters that was all J.K. Rowling, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Potter Manor- Future Saturday

'HARRY HURRY UP!' Ginny yelled from the dining room causing Harry to drop the metal he was holding.

'Scare me to death why don't you. I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND' Harry yelled back as he lay down on his stomach trying to reach the thing rolled under his desk. Harry looked under his desk trying to find the thing he dropped. Harry wasn't a seeker for nothing that is why when he saw a glimpse of gold under the desk he decided to get that as well.

The gold thing Harry pulled out was a gold hour glass hung on a large gold chain. It was the timeturner.

'GINNY GET IN HERE FAST!' Harry screamed. Just as Harry was standing up Ginny rushed into the room.

'What is it Harry it better be important… what is that?' Ginny asked seeing something gold in Harry's hand.

'This is the timeturner.' Harry said a smile growing on his face.

'What are we waiting for spin that bad boy. NOW!' Ginny yelled as she put the chain over her neck.

'Wait we have to tell Hermione and Ron.' Harry said.

'Fine,' Ginny muttered. 'HERMIONE RON WE FOUND THE TIMETURNER WE ARE GOING TO GET MY KIDS SEE YOU GUYS IN A BIT.' Ginny yelled to the two people in the dining room.

'Well that takes care of that.' Harry said as he turned the timeturner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Burrow Present time: Saturday afternoon.

James, Albus, Lily, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room when a puff of smoke filled the room.

When the smoke died down two people were standing in the middle of the room. It looked like future Harry and Ginny had come. Future Harry looked the same except that it looked like he grew a bit and had a lot more muscles. Future Ginny had the same long red hair the same features although you could tell that she was a woman.

The older Ginny looked around the room until her eyes landed on James, Albus and Lily. Without warning older Ginny ran at the three children crying.

'My babies. I was so worried, are you hurt, did you eat enough, I missed you so much, what were you thinking, I love you all so much.' Older Ginny said as she hugged and kissed her kids. Older Harry quickly put the timeturner in his pocket before he joined the group hug.

'I miss all of you so much… we were so scared… if you ever do anything like that again… I love all of you.' Older Harry said.

Both Older Harry and Older Ginny were wrapped up in their kids that they didn't really notice the other occupants come into the living room.

Once Older Harry and Older Ginny were done with the tearful reunion Older Ginny was now mad.

'HOW COULD THE THREE OF YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN YOUR FATHER'S STUDY! YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED NO FLYING FOR A MONTH, NO PRANKS FOR A MONTH NO LEAVING YOUR ROOM FOR A MONTH.' Older Ginny screamed.

'Gin you are creating a scene.' Older Harry said almost instantly regretting his words.

'Oh I'm making a scene am I, I COULD CARE LESS HARRY YOUR KIDS HAVE BEEN IN THE PAST FOR A WEEK I CAN YELL AT THEM FOR AS LONG AS I WANT TO.' Older Ginny yelled.

'I know you can love it is just you r family is kind of watching us so why don't we do this in our time.' Older Harry said calmly.

Older Ginny finally looked around the room and what she saw made her eyes well up again. Fred was standing right beside George, where he should belong. Older Ginny, without thinking, gave Fred a hug that put Mrs. Weasley's hugs to shame.

'Can't breathe' Fred gasped.

'Sorry 'bout that Fred' Older Harry said as he pulled Older Ginny off Fred.

'I want to thank you guys for taking of these guys for us.' Older Harry said to the room.

'It was no problem you guys are family.' Ron said much to everyone's amusement.

'Do you have any questions' Older Harry asked his younger self and younger wife?

'N owe don't besides anything you do tell us we will forget. Am I right?' Younger Harry asked.

'Ya your right, James, Albus, Lily I want you to hold onto the chain.' Older Harry said as he pulled out the timeturner.

'So once we leave it will rewind time until moments before the kids returned the first time and you will not remember any of this until we get back to the future.' Older Harry explained.

'Hermione can get plan it to you when you remember.' Older Ginny said answering Bill's confused look.

'Thanks again.' Older Harry said just before he turned the timeturner.

'Bye' James, Albus and Lily yelled before they left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Potter Manor- Future Saturday

'I don't want to hear it James, all of you are grounded until further notice so get into your rooms.' Ginny said finally letting all of the sleepless nights catch up to her.

'So I guess you got them back mate.' Ron said once Harry and Ginny made it into the dining room.

'JAMES STOP IT'

'GIVE IT BACK LIS'

'AL YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR'

'LET GO'

'Ah, music to my ears.' Ginny said.

'I know what you mean Gin. Thank you guys for putting up with us. If you don't mind we have to go speak with our children.' Harry said as he and Ginny went upstairs to speak with the kids.

'Come on Hermione lets go home.' Ron said to Hermione.

* * *

AN:THAT IS IT.. IM DONE.. COMPLETE.. FINISHED... OVER WITH.. DONE. I have now finished my first story!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THE STORY I LOVE YOU ALL!

FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW...tell me your thought on the story .. tell me anything just review.

ps. i am still writing my other story the engegment.. so if you haven't read it yet please do then review!

pss. THANKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS

PSSS. IM SO HAPPY THAT I AM DONE I JUST LIKE SAYING IT ... IM DONE THE STORY!

love lovely42


End file.
